What De Hell? Were Am I?
by CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega
Summary: don't really know what th rating might end up as so bare with me. but it's about ami and she ends up in lotr, just read it okay!
1. What the hell!

Title: What De Hell!? Were Am I!?

By: CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega

Disclaimer: don own sailor moon or de characters from de lord of the rings. got it!?

Pairings: Ami/Legolas

HAHAHAHA!!!!!! take dat. i'v noticed people hav don sm/lotr wit usagi, minako, makoto and rei as de main character. but wat about de others. i mean dere are more den just those three scouts. i'm doin one wit ami and dif anyone has a problem about dat. though!!! muh fic, muh rulzs. *blows a raspberry*

Prologue

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She didn't care were she ran to, she didn't care about anything anymore. They were gone; the friends that she had fought beside for so long were gone. All of them killed by one stupid youma. She tripped over a tree root, snapping her out of her thoughts and hit the ground with a sickening thud. She knew some of her bones were broken but she couldn't tell which ones anymore, her mind had become too cloudy from blood loss. She struggled to get to her feet as she heard all of their screams in her mind over and over again. She had to get away from here, to many memories, to many everything. She started to run across a river slipping and regaining balance again at the last moment. 

But she could feel her feet going numb and she was only a third of the way across the river. She had almost made it over but by now she couldn't feel the bottom of the river anymore. Her foot suddenly shifted when a rock slipped out from under it, making her lose complete balance. With a choked off scream she fell into the freezing water. She came back up gasping for air; everything was starting to go black around the edges of her vision as she forced herself to crawl the last few feet to the riverbank. When she finally crawled onto the riverbank she just let herself collapse. She didn't have the energy to get up and start running again.

She started to foolishly think that maybe she would die here and join her friends in the after life, that maybe it was just a fluke that she survived that youma attack. While she was lying there the wind had picked up and hit her like a ton of bricks. She gasped for air as the cold wind started to sweep across her body intensifying the pain of all her wounds as it whirled by. She was shaking violently when she heard a voice; it was so soft it almost seemed as if it was a trick of the wind. Opening her eyes slightly she saw a blurry figure kneeling over her, with what looked like a face of concern but she wasn't sure. After seeing this she finally let go and let her world fall into the dark.

~owari of prologue~


	2. Waking up to a new face

Title: Waking up to a new face

By: CloieDark a.k.a. AlphaOmega

Disclaimer: don own de characters, jus borrowin dem.

Chapter I

Legolas watched in concern as the girl with short blue hair tossed, and turned on his bed. He had healed most of her wounds as best as he could, but she was running a high fever from being in the cold river. As he was watching over her he was wondering what demons were plaguing her dreams.

*** Her Dream ***

She had transformed into Sailor Mercury and was running towards the park. She had just gotten an emergency call from Sailor Jupiter about an extremely strong youma that had appeared and then the communicator picture had turned into static. Gasping for breath she forced herself into a full out dash towards the park. Rounding the last corner she saw a blue blast and a scream of pain erupted after the blast hit something or someone.

Entering the park Mercury skidded to a complete stop at what she saw. Sailor Chibi Moon was laying in a puddle of her own blood under a Sakura tree with her throat ripped out; Sailor Moon was crying over her body her own fuku torn and her own blood from gashes and wounds was mixing with Chibi Moon's. Sailor Jupiter was laying against a tree her right arm twisted at an unusual angle while burn marks adorned her body and an ice shard was impaling her in the center of her chest making a blood blossom design flow down her fuku.

Then Sailor Uranus was laying at the bottom of the cement wall that circled the park with a hole blasted right through her chest with broken cement blocks laying around her and her blood was mixing with the dust. And Sailor Neptune laid beside her beloved Sailor Uranus, her hands firmly griped on the handle of the space sword as she had impaled herself with it so she could join her koi in death. Sitting on the ground a few feet away from them was Sailor Saturn, who was pounding her fists into the ground as she cried tears of blood; while a head wound she had kept bleeding. Beside her was her Silence Glaive, broken into two pieces.

Mercury's head snapped to the left when she heard a scream. She had just turned her head in time to see Venus flying backwards after the youma hit her with a blast. She saw Mars, Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask fighting the youma and glancing to her right she saw Venus running back towards the fight. Mercury's eyes narrowed in hatred as she glared at the blue human looking youma whom had some nasty looking ice claws. She opened her mouth to yell out one of her attacks but no words came out of her mouth. Glancing down she saw that she wasn't transformed and instead she was in her high school uniform. Looking up she saw all of the Sailor Scouts standing in front of her, and the youma was nowhere to be scene.

"It's your entire fault we're dead Ami." Neptune said in a cold harsh voice that made her eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah if you'd gotten there earlier than just taking the scenic route we'd still be alive." Venus snarled as she slapped her across the face knocking her onto the ground. She opened her mouth to say sorry but her voice didn't want too corporate.

"You know Ami..." Sailor Moon drawled as she stepped forward and grab her chin roughly, "Maybe if you weren't so weak we'd all still be around. But all you ever do is stand on the sidelines with that stupid computer of yours and leave all of the work to us." Snapping her wrist just right, Sailor Moon knocked Ami straight onto her back.

"I... I'm sorry." Her voice cracked as she said this.

Mars sneered. "Sorry? If you're so sorry why'd you just run away?"

Her mind came to a complete stop when Mars asked that question. 'Why? Why did she run away after she'd destroyed the youma?' But searching her mind she couldn't find a logical or non-logical answer. Not even making a move to get up off the ground she looked up into all of their faces, with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..." Her voice dropped off into a barely audible whisper as she lowered her head.

Uranus stepped forward and grabbed her chin, not rough fully but not nice either; making her look into Uranus's cold, blank eyes. "How would you like to join us Ami? It wont hurt I promise." Uranus purred as her space sword appeared in her hand, resting against Ami's throat just right to make a line of blood well up.

She couldn't move, talk, or do anything when she felt the blade rest on her throat; then some of her blood dripped down her neck, making her eyes widen in pure terror. 'Why were they doing this? These weren't the friends she had fought beside for so long...were they?' She felt the blade press harder against her throat making more blood pool out, so she did the only thing she could think of... She screamed.

*** Present time ***

She shot straight up a scream caught in her throat. Looking around wildly she noticed that she wasn't at the park and her friends went anywhere to be found. Glancing to her right for the first time she noticed that she wasn't alone, sitting by her in a chair was a man with pale blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and... eleven shaped ears? She wasn't really sure because her vision was still slightly blurry.

Legolas jumped slightly when the girl lying on his bed shot straight up. He took notice to the way she had acted when she woke up. She seemed terrified of something, but at the moment he decided to leave that question for later. When she looked at him his breath caught in his throat, those deep blue eyes were filled with so much pain, sorrow, suffering, and fear. But there was something about her that made his heart jump, the way that she practically looked like an angel in the fire light made him think twice about if she was really there. He forced himself to take a deep breath before he spoke. "Hello maiden, my name is Legolas. And what might your name be?"

She hesitated slightly. 'Should I tell him? I wonder what type of person he is, and if he means me any harm? Also what's this new feeling that I'm feeling?' She wondered as her heart had speed up slightly when she heard his soft friendly voice. Gathering up her courage she forced herself to speak. "My name is Ami Minzu, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

~owari of chapter I~

it is done. i finally got chapter I of this fic finished. oh and if i fuck up on the way Legolas talks or the way he looks, jus tell me and i'll fix it kay. cause i kinda forgot. and did i spell Ami's last name right?


End file.
